


Little Dove

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blood, Bone Breaking, Dark Otabek Altin, Death, Drinking, Drugging, Forced Markings, Forced Oral Sex, Gun play, I am not good at tags, Kidnapping, Kinda, Knives, M/M, Mafia Week, Maybe - Freeform, Ninjas - Freeform, Smoking, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, hell if i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: The Nikiforov and Altin family were long time enemies. Otabek had fallen hard for Victor's best assassin-- Yuri Plisetsky. Capturing Yuri, he vows to break him, make him his.This is for Mafia week -Day 1: Loyalty, SacrificeDay 2: Markings, ExtravaganceDay 3: Gloves, ReconnaissanceDay 4: Weapons, RosesDay 5: Smoke, HealingDay 6: Black & White, BloodDay 7: Free Day





	1. Loyalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will add a new Chapter Each day for each Theme day-- these are small 1-2k chapters. (might have found out about this late in the game)

_ Yuri woke up, his head felt like it was splitting wide open. The room he was in was almost completely dark save for a small candle burning. He was on a bed and all he could see were bars. The last thing he remembered was going down to the docks, he told Victor he wanted to check on the newest shipment, Victor told him to take a few men with him, but nothing ever happen at the docks. _

_ He had lit a cigarette and was walking in the shadows, his hood up over his head as he went to the boats. That was the last thing he remembered. _

_ What day was it? What time was it? Where the fuck was he? _

 

* * *

 

Otabek stayed at his desk, watching the monitor, waiting for Yuri to wake up. He had been watching Yuri for the last few hours as he laid on the cot and slept. He knew Leo and Emil had captured him, and knowing Emil, he knocked him on the head pretty hard. He could hear the groan as Yuri sat up.

He had been watching Yuri for some time now, one of the bigger dog’s of the Nikiforov family. They were lucky to find him alone, Yuri never traveled alone, he always had a couple of Victor’s men with him. Not tonight though. Intel had told them that Yuri was headed to the docks. He had been a thorn in his side for a year now, going to the docks and stealing their goods. He had a way of seducing the men on the boats to hand over whatever he wanted. Yuri Victor’s best whore and a deadly assassin.

Yuri had gotten Otabek’s attention the third time it happen, sure he had heard of this whore but then Otabek laid his eyes on him. Long lean body with golden hair and a beautiful face. The graceful way that this man walked drove Otabek crazy, even when he was spouting out foul language, Otabek only wanted him more. Emil and Leo thought he was crazy for this, but they kept their eyes on Yuri. Followed him, tracked him and took pictures of him till they found their moment.

Otabek got up from his desk, knowing his prize had woken up, grabbing a cigarette, he lit it and paced his office. He had not heard from the Nikiforov family yet, they did not know Yuri was missing, hell they probably did not even know he left. It was odd the lack of interest they had in their prized whore gone.

“Boss, he has woken up,” Leo said as he walked in.

Otabek nodded and took a final drag from his cigarette. “How is he doing?”

“I don’t know, slipped out the room he minute he sat up. He is groaning, going to be quite pissed when he figures out what happened,” Leo said.

“I am aware of this,” Otabek said.

They walked quietly to the room and Otabek turned the lights on. Yuri sat on the bed and glared at him. All Otabek saw was a beautiful creature in a cage-  _ his beautiful creature _ .

“The fuck you want with me?” Yuri growled out.

Otabek did not say anything as he walked towards the cell that held Yuri. In the back corner of a room, was a large cage with bars, a beautiful dangerous creature that needed to be locked up.

“You’ve been stealing from me,” Otabek said as he lit a cigarette. He saw Yuri staring at the cigarette, so he tossed it through the bars on the floor to Yuri. Yuri bent to pick it up, and took a long drag. Grabbing another, Otabek lit his and took a long pull from it.

“So you are the man who continues to send his shit on those boats every week,” Yuri said as he took another drag, “It’s Altin, right?”

“Yes, I am Altin,” Otabek said.

“No shit…” Yuri said as he looked him up and down, “Guess I was expecting… more.”

Otabek’s name was out there, but he rarely went out. His men did his dirty work, he just employed them. “What were expecting?” Otabek asked.

Yuri shrugged, “Taller… older… just more.”

Otabek did not tell him he was the son, was no reason to. His father had built everything and two years ago when he was shot down, Otabek took over. He had grown up in this lifestyle and easily slid in and took over where his dad had left off.

“Am I not to your standards?” Otabek asked.

Yuri took a long drag then looked around where he was, “You know Victor is going to kill you.”

Yuri was calm, but for how long? He knew this kid had a temper and was known for going off the rails. Otabek knew right now Yuri was assessing his situation and how to get out.

“Don’t even think about it, you won’t get out,” Otabek said.

“Da, but I will… and you’ll be the first I kill,” Yuri said.

Otabek never changed his facial expression, even as he stared at the beautiful creature behind the bars. He watched Yuri finish his smoke and he wave Leo over. Yuri kept his eyes on them, those green eyes hard and his body set to launch the moment they opened the door. That was not the plan, Otabek knew how fast Yuri was and was ready. Nodding his head, Leo pulled a tube out and aimed it at Yuri, a quick push of air and Yuri was grabbing at his neck.

“Nice hit,” Otabek said as Yuri slumped over the cot.

“The tranq will only last about three hours,” Leo said.

“Good now leave us,” Otabek said.

Leo never asked questions, that was the good thing about Leo, he did what he was told. As the door closed behind him, Otabek unlocked the cage door that held his creature and walked into Yuri’s cage. The first thing he did was pull the dart from Yuri’s neck. He dragged his finger over the drops of blood that had dripped on his neck, the dark red blood smeared over his pale neck. Wiping his finger on his pants, Otabek leaned down and put Yuri’s feet on the cot and laid him flat. He looked peaceful like this, his face not harsh and his hair spilled around him.

Otabek laid down next to Yuri and smelled his hair. It smelled like smoke and citrus. Running his fingers through his hair, Otabek kissed his forehead then pulled him close to his body. He had his prize, the biggest prize of all. Sure, getting Victor’s husband would have been bigger, but not to Otabek. He would break Yuri, he would change his loyalties. Before all this was over, Yuri would be his.

“You’re mine now little dove,” he said as he rocked Yuri gently against his chest. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	2. Markings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 for Mafia week - Markings

_ It had been a week, Yuri was furious. Why had Victor not come and gotten him already? He had been living off water from the tap in the sink and the few cigarettes that Leo or Otabek would toss over to him. He refused food, but his body was already showing signs of weakening and his ribs were starting to stick out more prominent. _

_ He hated when Otabek visited him. They would smoke then Leo would always tranq him and he would wake up hours later with a roaring headache. He had no fucking clue what was being done to him, but nothing in his body was sore, so at least the crazy fucker had not raped him… yet. _

 

* * *

 

“Boss, he is still not eating,” Leo said as he came back with a tray still full of food.

“I am aware of this,” Otabek said as he lit another cigarette.

“He is drinking water from the tap the moment we leave the room though,” Leo said.

“We will force food in him,” Otabek said.

Leo nodded, “I’ll go get the stuff.”

Otabek waited in his office, and watched in the monitor when Leo walked into the room where Yuri was and spit a dart through the tube at his neck again. Yuri would curse and fall over. Putting out his cigarette, Otabek walked to the room where Leo was.

“We only have a few hours till he wakes,” Leo said.

“Come back in an hour then.”

Leo nodded as he left the room. Unlocking the door, Otabek went back over to the cot that Yuri was slumped over. He had gotten too thin in a week’s time and Otabek could see how prominent his cheek bones had become, his skin a dull pale color. He was still beautiful though, his  _ little dove, _ locked away.

“Oh Yura, if only you wouldn’t fight me,” Otabek said to the passed out boy on the cot. He looked small as his body was about folded in half. Otabek would lay him out flat, play with his hair and kiss along his face. Otabek felt where his was hair getting matted, he would need to bathe Yuri, he had been in here for a week and was starting to smell bad. Otabek did not mind, Yuri was perfect regardless. Pulling him back close, Otabek wrapped his arms around his thin body and held him tight to him. The longer he held him, the harder he got. There was something about the shallow ways that Yuri would breath as he was passed out on the cot that made Otabek feel at home. Like Yuri was his lover in his bed.

One day, Otabek told himself, one day Yuri  _ would _ be his lover in his bed. He kissed those limp lips, licking where they were dry and cracked. Yuri’s mouth tasted sour and like stale cigarettes, but Otabek did not mind. Once they got him showered, he would be sweet.

Otabek spent the next hour holding Yuri close to his body, rocking him gently, saying all the sweet things you’d say to your lover. One more kiss and Otabek heard the door opening to room as Leo came back in with Emil. Sitting up, Otabek nodded to them and Emil grabbed a chair from the corner of the room.

“He still has a bit before he wakes up,” Leo said as Emil picked Yuri up (as if he weighed nothing). Otabek was worried over his weight loss and they were going to force the calories into him. He could not lose his little dove.

“Do what you need too. Come and get me when you have fed him. Give him extra, I want his stomach full and poking out when I see him next,” Otabek said.

Leo nodded as he set up the table with the long clear tube and the cans of liquid food. There were a few things he had to do and Yuri was consuming his mind. Leo was good enough to tranq him everyday so he had his moments with his little dove, but those were moments that were taking him away from his work.

He had calls he had to make, inventory to check on. Now that Yuri was out of the picture, they were getting their shipments from the docks again, and he had his men back on the streets working. They had caught another of Nikiforov’s men spying on them the other night, he had gotten away, but Otabek knew this guy did not know what he was doing. Victor must be getting desperate, his men are getting sloppy and he had yet to hear from them in regards to Yuri.

Something was up, something was wrong. Things were too quiet. Leo made sure they disposed of Yuri’s cell phone and checked him for all electronic devices. He had his men out listening for any word of Victor looking for Yuri, even his guy on the inside had heard nothing.

Otabek’s family may be smaller, but they were smarter. Victor’s family was too large and untrained. The best they had was Yuri next to Katsuki. Everyone knew Victor kept Katsuki off the streets these days, his bounty was too big on his head. So he had rookies like Leroy and the Crispinos out fucking things up.

Otabek had to laugh at how comical it all was. Victor thought everything was quantity, but Otabek knew, it was quality. Otabek had half the men, but they were all highly trained and very loyal.

“Boss, he is fed, did you want us to shower him?” Leo asked.

“No, not yet. You said you have a tranq that is less… well… less,” Otabek said.

“Yeah,” Leo said, “It won’t knock him out, just make him overly lethargic,” Leo said.

“Once he wakes, give him that,” Otabek said.

“Did you want to check him?” Leo asked.

Otabek nodded and followed Leo back to the room. Yuri was tied down to a chair-- his head resting on his shoulder. They had taken his shirt off and Otabek could see where his stomach was extended out, the used tube and empty cans on a table as Emil cleared them off. Otabek placed his hand where Yuri’s stomach was poked out and caressed it gently, he had to keep his little dove fed and well.

“Strip him then tie his hands and follow me,” Otabek said.

Leo nodded, got out zip ties as Emil untied him from the chair. Yuri was groaning as they bound his wrist, Emil got his pants off and picked him up easily. Otabek led him out and through the mass of hallways to his private rooms. Going into the bathroom, he started the water as Yuri was groaning even more.

“Boss, I got the shampoo and soap you asked for,” Leo said.

“What… fuck…” Yuri was mumbling in Emil’s arms. Leo walked over with his syringe and injected something in Yuri’s neck. Yuri groaned again, but stayed draped in Emil’s arms.

“Set him in the tub, then wait till I call you,” Otabek commanded.

He watched and made sure Emil was gentle with Yuri as he placed him into the tub then left out the room with Leo. Otabek checked the water and then started to bath Yuri. Carefully taking the cloth over his skin and making sure he was gentle with him. Yuri kept groaning and trying to talk, but full words were not forming. Otabek washed his hair, getting the oily mattes out, scrubbing his scalp and conditioning it. His hair fell to his shoulders and Otabek could not wait to dry it and dip his fingers into those strands, feeling them slip through his fingers.

“Oh my little dove… you are so beautiful,” Otabek said as he carefully shaved Yuri’s face. The blonde hair was thin and sparse on his cheeks, as the blade ran down his cheek, those eyes opened and looked at him.

“Why?” Yuri asked quietly.

“You needed a bath, my little dove,” Otabek said as he finished and took the cloth to his face.

Yuri shook his head. Otabek knew there was fight in Yuri, he knew he needed to break this fight. He let the water out of tub and as the water drained, he allowed his hands to roam over Yuri’s body, feeling that soft wet skin under his hand.

“Why not kill me?” Yuri asked, his voice thick and slow.

Otabek looked back at him, cupping his cheek in his hands, “I’d never kill you.”

“I’d kill you,” Yuri said.

Otabek chuckled, “I know you would, now come on… let me help you stand. You need to brush your teeth and dry off.”

Yuri groaned as Otabek helped to lift him. His body was wet as he wrapped a towel around him. Yuri had to lean on Otabek as Otabek dragged him to the sink and got a toothbrush set up for him. It was mess as Yuri tried to brush his teeth, half drugged and hands bound. Otabek was running his hands along Yuri’s thin body as Yuri growled at him.

“Stop fucking touching me,” Yuri slurred out.

“Oh I am going to do more than touch you, my little dove,” Otabek said, “I’m going to mark you as mine.”

Calling Leo and Emil back, they helped to redress Yuri, leaving his shirt off and Emil carried Yuri back to the room.

“Ji is here,” Leo said.

“He has the stuff?” Otabek asked.

“Yes,” Leo said.

Guang Hong was one of Leo’s little play things, he was also a very skilled tattoo artist. He did all of his men’s work. Otabek only had one tattoo, a cross made of guns over his heart. He wanted Yuri to have a matching one to his.

“Leave him awake,” Otabek said as Emil tied Yuri back to the chair.

Yuri screamed as Guang Hong inked him. He tried to fight, but they had him bound to the chair. He screamed his hatred to Otabek and to his family. Otabek just watched him fight, his cock hard in his pants as he saw the mark slowly appear on Yuri’s chest.

Otabek had to respect the fight in Yuri, he would break him, just like any dove, if you break their wings, they can’t fly away.

As Guang Hong stepped back, Otabek saw the mark on Yuri’s chest, the cross made with guns, and his name underneath it. Yuri was now  _ his _ .

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	3. Reconnaissance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Reconnaissance

_ Goddammit, where was Victor? Yuri had lost track of days. Had he been here two weeks or three? The tattoo on his chest had just finished flaking off. That freak Altin continued to come in and rub ointment on it, caring for him. Yuri tried not eating, but they forced food in him. Was easier now to just accept the meals as they came through. It was also easier to just go shower. They had stopped knocking him out completely, his head stayed clouded, and Altin always laid next to him, kissing him, touching him… _

_ He would not allow to see them cry. He just knew Victor would have been here by now-- would have gotten him out of this hell. Where was the Nikiforov family? Was he really as expendable as Altin had made him believe?  _

 

* * *

 

“They have not even tried to come look for you,” Otabek said as he held Yuri. Yuri’s body movements were slow and uncalculated, but Otabek knew he could hear him. He ran his fingers through Yuri’s hair, loving how soft and silky his hair was.

They had had dinner together. Leo dressed Yuri up and brought him to his office. Yuri was half lidded but able to eat his meal with Otabek. The longer Yuri was there, the more Otabek was able to spend time with him. Sometimes Otabek would work as Yuri laid at the floor by his feet, his head on his thigh as he petted his hair and spoke sweet nothings to him.

“You can’t just keep me drugged,” Yuri mumbled.

“Sure I can. I can’t let my little dove fly away,” Otabek said as he hugged Yuri tighter to him. Otabek would kiss his forehead and leave to sleep. He knew the next day would be another day with his Yuri, and he always looked forward to it.

“Boss, we have a problem,” Leo said the moment Otabek left the room.

“What’s up?”

“Nikiforov won over Cialdini the family,” Leo soid.

“They are allies with us,” Otabek said.

“Then explain why Celestino is out dancing with Phichit in a club?” Leo asked.

Otabek growled. “Where are they now?”

“Sources say they are in Italy,” Leo said.

“Make the plans,” Otabek said and headed to his room.

The Cialdini family had always been tight with the Altin family. Hearing that Celestino was out with one of the Nikiforov’s people on a romantic getaway would not go over well.

Leo made the plans and they were all off on a plane to Italy. Otabek stayed in the shadows as the nightclub they were in was gunned down. It made national news and Otabek knew that Victor would get that message. His people were far and wide, they could hide no where. They were organized and he had people like Leo who could strategize and have people where they were needed. He had heard Victor went and hid in Japan with his husband. He would let them hide, without Victor around, he did not have to worry about them coming to get Yuri. Victor was never properly organized, he thought numbers was all that he needed, but that was where the Altin family had him.

Otabek stayed in the hotel as Leo went out shopping for him. He wanted gifts to bring back to Yuri, they had been gone three days and he would see his Yuri tomorrow. Leo had brought him perfect gifts and he could not wait.

The minute he got back to his estate, Otabek almost ran through the doors to see Yuri. Leo warned him that Yuri probably needed to be tranqed again, Otabek did not listen. He needed to see him.

The minute walked through the room, he saw Emil sitting in a chair against the wall, the TV on the news where the club was shot up in Italy.

“You fucking monster!” Yuri screamed as he launched at the bars.

“So you did miss me,” Otabek said as he walked up to the bars, but out of Yuri’s reach.

_ His little dove was his _ .

“I’ll fucking kill you! Phichit had nothing do with this!” Yuri screamed.

“Now, now my little dove, let’s not get worked up or I’ll have to sedate you again,” Otabek said.

“Fuck you!” Yuri screamed as he shook the bars and was screaming so loud the spit was flying out his mouth and down his chin.

“He hasn’t eaten in two days,” Emil said as he turned the volume up to the tv.

“Is that so little dove?” Otabek asked.

“I don’t want your fucking food! Just kill me already and stop torturing me!” Yuri screamed.

Otabek walked to the bar and grabbed both of Yuri’s wrists, turning them till he was on the floor on his knees, whimpering. “You know nothing of torture,” Otabek said.

“You think I enjoy this?” Yuri spit at him, “You’ve kept me locked and drugged… you force feed me… you fucking tattooed your crest on me! You are a monster in the worst fucking way!”

Otabek looked at Yuri, on his knees on the floor, glaring at him-- no matter how hard he twisted those wrist, Yuri still growled and glared at him. Letting go of his right wrist, Otabek twisted the left one,  _ hard _ . A snap of the bone and a garbled scream from Yuri was when Otabek let go.

“I came back with gifts for you, once you decide you can behave, I will give them to you,” Otabek said to the crying man on the floor. Turning to Leo, Otabek nodded, “Fix his wrist and sedate him again. Also I will need Ji’s services.”

Leo nodded and Otabek left to his office. This was not the homecoming he was expecting. He expected a little gratitude from Yuri. He hated hurting his little dove, but the way Yuri charged the bars and screamed at him was unacceptable.

Leo came in an hour later and said Yuri was sedated and Guang Hong was ready. Going back to the room, Otabek told Guang Hong he wanted a dove on his right hand, and he wanted Yuri to have a matching one. Yuri started to cry again and Otabek sat there as the needle grazed over his hand.

“Don’t even bother changing the needle, he is mine,” Otabek said to Guang Hong when he went to ink the same design on Yuri. Otabek noticed that Yuri did not fight and his head was bobbing as he sat in the chair, his broken wrist cradled to his chest.

Otabek walked over and grabbed Yuri’s chin firmly. “I will be back in a few days, maybe you will be grateful to see me then. If you refuse to eat, we will force feed you.”

“I fucking hate you,” Yuri slurred out.

Otabek leaned down and kissed him hard on the mouth. “And I love you my little dove.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	4. Weapons & Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - Weapons, Roses

_ The man was fucking crazy! That was all Yuri could think. His wrist had been in a cast for two weeks now and Otabek’s visit were less and less. Ever since he got the dove tattooed on his hand, Otabek only came by to make sure he was eating and when he refused-- he made his dogs force tubes and liquids into his stomach, they would mock him and torture him. _

_ Victor just was not coming… Otabek was working through their ranks, killing them off. Otabek kept him drugged at his feet some days, but Yuri heard everything, he also heard the lack of response from Victor. _

_ Had Victor given up on him? _

 

* * *

 

“Little dove… did you want me to call Victor?” Otabek asked.

He saw those green eyes roaming around then finally lock with his, they still had to sedate Yuri, but they did less and less each day. Yuri was coming on his will most days. After the wrist incident, Otabek stayed away and let his boys rough Yuri up a little bit-- it made Yuri happy to see him the few times he came in to visit.  __ Yuri simply nodded and Otabek got his phone, calling over to Victor and putting the phone on speaker-- only to have it sent to voicemail.

“Victor has left you to me,” Otabek said, caressing Yuri’s face again, “You are good at what you do. Seducing men to get what you want… I can teach you, lead you to be better. You were nothing but a cheap whore then… I can make you better.”

Tears slipped out of those emerald eyes. Otabek knew Yuri was breaking slowly. But he knew there was still a ways to go with him.

“Will you let me lead you? Train you?” Otabek asked.

“Only so I can kill you,” Yuri said.

Otabek slapped his hand across that pale face, watching his head snap to the side.

“I have been patient with you little dove, but that patience is wearing thin,” Otabek said.

“Then let me go,” Yuri snarled.

Otabek slapped him again, and again. Watching as Yuri’s head snapped back and forth. Those green eyes would meet him still with defiance. The problem was, Otabek liked hitting Yuri, his cock grew hard with each slap. Otabek reached on the desk and grabbed his gun, seeing Yuri’s eyes follow his hand, he made a show of letting Yuri see it was fully loaded, then how he took the safety off.

“You will learn to trust me, little dove. Open your mouth,” Otabek said.

Those emerald eyes grew large as they looked up at him. Otabek ran the tip of his gun over those pink lips.

“Come on little dove, open up,” Otabek said.

He watched Yuri slowly open his mouth, “More,” Otabek ordered. Those pink lips parted more and Otabek slid the barrel of his gun into Yuri’s mouth. “Close your lips around it.” Otabek felt his cock grow harder as Yuri’s lips wrapped around the barrel. He pushed the gun further into Yuri’s mouth, watching his head tilt back so he could push it in further. Using his other hand, he wrapped his hand around that thin throat, wishing his barrel was a bit longer.

“I could pull this trigger anytime and smear your pretty little head all over the wall,” Otabek said as he pushed the barrel in and out of Yuri’s mouth. There was spit trailing out of Yuri’s mouth and down his chin. Otabek was hard, harder than he could remember. Sure he had gone to bed and jerked off most nights as he thought of his little dove, now he had him where he wanted him.

Pulling the gun out of Yuri’s mouth, he held it to his head and looked down at him, “Undo my pants, little dove.” Yuri’s hands shook as he did this. Otabek was straining hard. Leaving the gun pressed to Yuri’s head he glared down at him, “Show me how you stole all my goods. Use your mouth and do it well little dove. I would hate to have to pull this trigger.”

Yuri looked up at him and gulped. Otabek moaned when Yuri’s hand wrapped around his cock, the dove tattoo in plain sight and Otabek looked at the one on his hand, it made him smile as he thought of their matching tattoos.

The moment Yuri’s mouth wrapped around his cock, Otabek moaned loudly and used his hand with the dove tattoo to grab at those blonde locks. He pulled at Yuri’s hair while his head bobbed up and down on his cock. He would push his head down, till Yuri’s nose was flush with his pubes and hold him there-- push the barrel of the gun to his head. Yuri would gag a little bit, but Otabek knew this was how Yuri seduced the men at the docks. This was Victor’s best whore, the man he sent to steal his goods, to seduce the unseducable, and now he was Otabek’s.

“You keep being good to me, and you’ll only be mine,” Otabek said as those green eyes looked at him in surprise. Pressing the barrel of the gun harder to Yuri’s temple, Otabek smirked, “I like to share my toys… but you are a rare little creature. I want to keep you to myself.”

Otabek knew he would never share Yuri. No, Yuri was his and his alone, but Yuri did not know that. Yuri’s mouth was warm and he was good at what he did, Otabek knew he would not last long, not with wanting this creature so badly, and finally having him. Grabbing that golden hair-- hard, Otabek spilled down his throat, holding his head tight against him.

Pulling his head back, Otabek saw the glare in Yuri’s eyes, the spit and cum that had spilled out his mouth. Grabbing the square cloth from his top pocket, Otabek cleaned those swollen lips then leaned forwards to kiss him. Yuri went to pull back and Otabek pressed the gun harder in his head.

“Kiss me back and mean it,” Otabek said.

Yuri pressed hard against Otabek’s mouth, growling into the kiss. He bit his lip and plunged his tongue in Otabek’s mouth. He could taste himself on Yuri’s tongue and Otabek moaned into it.

“Let me see you my little dove,” Otabek said, “Stand up.”

He could see Yuri stand up in front of him, they had been dressing him lately, and Otabek preferred Yuri in tight pants and flowy blouses. Yuri’s hands shook as he pulled his pants down, the black briefs Otabek had gotten him seemed so dark against his pale skin.

Otabek took his gun and dragged it across the waistband of Yuri’s briefs, “You are hard.” Otabek had to smile at that. Yuri had turned his face away from him, it was red and his eyes were closed. “No, my beautiful little dove, look at me,” Otabek said. Those green eyes met his again, “Take the rest of your clothing off.”

Otabek sat back in his chair as Yuri finished taking his clothes off. His body was beautiful, the tattoo over his heart made Otabek smile. Using the barrel of his gun, he ran it up Yuri’s cock, the contrast of the gun metal against his hard red shaft was amazing. He loved how dark his skin was against Yuri’s. He touched Yuri, he felt the hard muscles on his body and never took his eyes off of him, keeping the gun pointed at him.

“Touch yourself, sit on my desk and touch yourself,” Otabek said.

As Yuri situated himself, he kept the gun pointed at him then Leo walked into the room. Yuri went to grab his clothes to cover his body but Otabek cocked the gun at him and Yuri stopped.

“Leo, come watch this with me,” Otabek said.

Leo came and stood next to Otabek’s chair as Yuri just sat on his desk. Otabek saw those hands tremble as they rested on his legs.

“Keep going little dove, Leo is only watching, he won’t touch you,” Otabek said as he rubbed Yuri’s knee. “This is what Victor employs you for isn’t it?”

“No, Victor keeps me so I can kill assholes like you,” Yuri said as his hand wrapped around his cock and he started to stroke himself.

Otabek never took the gun off Yuri and smirked at him. “I love your fight… it only makes me want you more.”

“I fucking hate you,” Yuri said as his hand stroked harder and faster over his cock.

“Is this your foreplay?” Leo asked.

Otabek chuckled, “Yes, we have the sweetest pillow talk.”

Otabek and Leo watched as Yuri continued to pump his cock in his hand, his dick leaking more into his hand, Otabek felt his spent cock twitch in his pants. Yuri grunted his hatred towards Otabek again and started to cum, shooting his release on Otabek’s pant’s leg.

Leo chuckled and Otabek was not amused. Leaning over, he grabbed Yuri’s hair hard and pulled him off the desk, pushing his face into the mess on his pants, “Clean this up,” Otabek growled. He watched as Yuri licked at his pants, when he was done he released his hold on his hair, but kept the gun pointed at him.

“You can sit there, at my feet, naked,” Otabek said.

“Um boss?” Leo said.

“What?”

“This was found at the gates,” Leo said and reached into his suit jacket, pulling out a single pink rose. Otabek took it and looked down at Yuri.

They both knew this was one of Victor’s roses. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	5. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - Healing

_ Yuri laid in his cot and cried. It had been over a week since the rose was delivered. Enduring everything from Otabek was starting to get with him. Yuri could not figure him out. There were times he was gentle with him, then others it was nothing but humiliation and pain. Why had Victor left him here this long? Didn’t his services to their family mean anything? Didn’t he mean anything? _

_ Turning his back to the camera in his room, he would not give Otabek tears that were not forced out of him. He would kill that man, then paint his body with his blood. _

_ “Your breakfast is here,” a familiar voice said, one he had not heard in a long time. _

_ Turning slowly, Yuri saw the emotionless face of Seung gil… One of Victor’s men. As he brought him his meal, he whispered softly as he sat the tray down, “Play his game, stop fighting.” _

 

* * *

 

“Boss,” Leo said as he walked in, “security cameras caught something last night outside.”

Otabek shifted and Yuri shifted at his feet. He kept Yuri with him during the day, and depending on his mood, in different stages of dress. Today he wore a tiny tight halter style dress. Running his hands through Yuri’s hair, he saw Yuri was back asleep. Leo kept Yuri dosed throughout the day when Otabek required his services.

“What did they get?” Otabek said as he reached for a cigarette. As he lit it, he nudged Yuri and those eyes were half lidded as they looked up to him, lowering his hand, he offered a drag from his cigarette and could feel his lips on his fingers as he pulled from the cigarette.

“We are not sure, it was shadows that had gotten in the gates. They did not trip any of the alarms though,” Leo said as he reached into his bag and got out his laptop.

Otabek smoked his cigarette as he shared it when a half asleep Yuri nuzzled into his leg a bit more as Leo was bringing up the footage. Once Leo had it set to what he saw, Otabek could clearly see-- someone wanted to be seen, wanted him to know they could get into his estate and past the alarms.

Groaning, Otabek sat back, Victor was playing with him now and Otabek was losing his patience. “Who do you think it was?”

“We couldn’t tell,” Leo said.

“It had to be someone from the inside helping… find out who works the alarms and get back to me. Keep your eyes sharp,” Otabek said, “And we will start tying Yuri into my bed.”

Leo nodded and left out the room. Otabek ran his hands through Yuri’s hair more, staring down as Yuri rested his head on his thigh and was dozing again.

“Little dove, would you like to start sharing a bed with me?” Otabek asked.

“Only if I can put a pillow over your head till you stop breathing,” Yuri mumbled.

Otabek laughed as he continued to run his hands over Yuri and inside the top of his dress. Yuri would growl and try to flinch away, but Otabek would pull him closer and pull him to his lap.

The drugs were fading on Yuri day by day. Otabek did not know this, but Yuri played his part-- looking sleepy, taking naps on his knees, and talking in slurs. Yuri waited for Otabek to be involved talking with Leo over the security cameras-- that was when Yuri made his move.

Scrambling to his feet, Yuri grabbed the gun on the desk and pointed it at Otabek.

Otabek laughed, his little dove was playing back.

“Come on little dove,” Otabek said, stepping forward and letting the gun touch his chest, “show me what you got.”

Otabek saw Yuri’s hands shake as he held the gun, he saw him hesitate, as if he were thinking over killing him. Then he heard it, the distinctive click of Yuri pulling the trigger… but nothing happen. Watching those green eyes grow larger in fright, Yuri clicked again.

Otabek laughed as Yuri stood there, shaking, the gun was never loaded.

“You failed your test, little dove,” Otabek said as he quickly took the gun from those shaking hands, then using the handle, smacked Yuri across the face with it. Falling back, Yuri cowered in a corner as Otabek slowly walked over to him.

“I have given you everything,” Otabek says as he pulls bullets out his pocket and loads his gun. His little dove was shaking and crying. Saying over and over how sorry he was.

Pointing the gun at Yuri, Otabek shot. The books behind Yuri exploding around him as he screamed. Otabek shot again, more pages and books being blown off the bookshelf. Leaning forward, Otabek grabbed that blonde hair, and half dragged as Yuri crawled.

His patience was gone with his little dove. Throwing him in his cage, he told all the guys to leave him and they were not allowed to go in there till he said they could. Turning back one last time, he watched as Yuri curled on his cot, his knees to his chest.

“And to think, I was going to share my bed with you,” Otabek said as he left the room, turning the lights out as he went.

 

* * *

 

It had been three days, Otabek had left his little dove in the dark with no one, he had water from the tap, but there was no food.

“Boss,” Emil said as he came in, “You can’t leave him much longer.”

Otabek nodded, “I know this.”

Getting up, Otabek went and walked to the room. He paused at the door, turning on the light and saw Yuri jump up off his bed.

“I’m… I’m sorry!” Yuri yelled.

Otabek was not sure if Yuri was playing him or being sincere.

“Come, you need to shower and get food,” Otabek said as he unlocked the cage door.

Yuri flung himself at Otabek, hugging him tightly, he said one word, only one word that almost broke Otabek to his knees.

_ “Beka.” _

  
  


* * *

 

Victor could not do anything outside of being in Japan. He had lost the majority of his men to the Altin family. He was desperate and he even had sent Kenjirou (his best ninja) out to across the world to the Altin estate. He was his last hope to get Yuri back. He only hoped his Seung gil and Kenjirou could pull through.

Yuuri was begging him for them to run off and just hide, forget this life, leave them all behind. Victor had been reckless, he had gotten too comfortable-- He had been running things for years. Especially when the former head of the Altin family had gotten sick, then his son stepped in to take over.

Victor underestimated him-- he had heard of Otabek, but Otabek was was a name, never seen. He stayed out of the spotlight, and his men were skilled.

“I fucked up,” Victor said as he relaxed into the hot springs with his husband, pulling him close.

“Vitya, we can go to Lima. We can hide. I cannot live hiding in this small town and leaving our men to die!” Yuuri said.

“I can’t just leave our men out there. Altin will never stop till we are dead,” Victor said.

“Clean out our banks and set our men free,” Yuuri said.

“He will hunt us till we are dead, love. You know this,” Victor said.

“Do you think Kenjirou and Seung gil can get Yuri out? Have you even made contact?” Yuuri asked, “It has been so long he has been there.”

“We can’t get close,” Victor said shaking his head, “Kenjirou and his men are our only hope.”

“If they fail--”

“--we go to Lima.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	6. Black, White & Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - Black, White & Blood

_ Yuri played the game. He hugged Otabek, he even initiated kissing. After a week of not trying to kill Otabek, he was brought to sleep with him at night. At first Yuri was tied to the bed at night-- his hands bound every time. Yuri whined and told Otabek he could not hug him at night this way. After three nights, Otabek gave in and stopped binding his hands. _

_ They were not even drugging him anymore. Yuri knew he could kill Otabek with his hands, that he was sure of. The problem was getting out the estate. Otabek had highly trained men all over the estate and at his doors. The moment they saw Otabek dead, Yuri was surely dead. _

_ He had to play the game… and the game was survival.  _

 

* * *

 

Otabek woke up with his little dove was wrapped around him. His breathing was even, and his body was warm. There was something about going to bed with Yuri and waking up with him that only turned Otabek on more and more. It would not take long and he would have Yuri awake, on his back with his legs in the air and dick deep inside. These were his favorite moments, having Yuri not fight him was the best.

A knock at the door and Otabek did not even stop thrusting in and out of Yuri, the sounds coming from his little dove as he cooed under him were too delicious to stop. “Come in!” Otabek called out as he slowed his hips down and rested more of his body on Yuri.

“Boss, we found the rat,” Leo said.

“Oh?” Otabek said as he felt Yuri clench around his cock. Turning to Yuri he looked down at his little dove. Taking his hand, he wrapped it around Yuri’s throat and started to squeeze, “Who is it little dove? Who is my snitch?”

Yuri’s face turned red as he grabbed at Otabek’s hand, trying to pry his hands off his neck.

“Boss, does he even know?” Leo asked.

“He does know, my little dove is hiding something from me… he tensed up,” Otabek said as he squeezed Yuri’s throat more.

“Boss… he is about to pass out,” Leo said.

Otabek moved his hand away and then started to thrust in him even harder. Yuri was coughing and holding his throat as Otabek continued to fuck him. “Who the fuck is it little dove? If you want to keep your comforts--”

“--I don’t know,” Yuri said as Otabek slapped him.

“You do know,” Otabek said, “Leo, leave us.”

Nodding, Leo glanced one more time at what was happening on the bed before he left. As the door clicked shut, Otabek leaned down and kissed Yuri hard, feeling his teeth bite into his bottom lip. Otabek slammed his hips harder into Yuri, hearing him moan.

“Just fucking tell me…” Otabek panted out.

“I don’t know!” Yuri cried.

Otabek leaned back and held those slim hips hard, “I’ll make… your life hell.”

Yuri moaned, “You already do!”

Yuri was cumming all over his stomach as he cried out. Then he cried out a name… the name Otabek wanted to hear, the name Otabek had suspected. His little dove _ was _ his. 

 

* * *

 

“How’d you get him to tell you?” Leo said as they walked down to the cellar.

Otabek laughed as he rolled his sleeves up, “Fucked it out of him, how else?”

Leo shook his head as he chuckled, “Emil brought him down.”

“Good. Yuri is out walking the grounds for a bit.”

“Should you leave him alone?” Leo asked.

“He is being watched.”

Leo nodded and they walked into the cellar. It was dark and a Otabek saw a few of his men standing around the room and a man tied to a chair, gagged.

“Oh Seung gil… Good to see you,” Otabek said as Seung gil fought against his ropes and gags. 

Seung gil could not say anything as his gag was tied tightly around his face. Otabek had to smile, he had his suspicions over Seung gil for sometime, but it was all proven through the alarms being turned off and then confirmed by Yuri telling him. Turning to Emil, he took the latex gloves and then knife that were handed out to him. He could hear Seung gil struggling more which only made him smile.

“You betrayed me Seung gil,” Otabek said as he turned around.

Seung gil was shaking his head and screaming around his gag. It was widely known how cruel Otabek was to someone who had betrayed him. He took his knife and drew it slowly down Seung gil’s cheek, watching the blood spill from the cut. Otabek got a sick thrill for the sparse moments he was able to torture someone. His father had taught him well. 

 

* * *

 

After Otabek showered all the blood away, he wanted his little dove. Something about torturing someone and hearing that last blood curdled cry made his dick hard. As he stepped out of the bathroom, he saw Yuri sitting over on the lounge chair with a glass of wine and book. Otabek had to stand there and just stare at him, the way his hair pooled around his shoulders, his long legs spread out before him, it was pure beauty.

“Oh my little dove, I so love when you wear my clothes,” Otabek said as he walked towards Yuri. There was something about when Yuri put his white button down shirt on, with nothing else. Otabek did not bother dressing and allowed his cock to bob between his legs, knowing he was going to soon be inside his little dove.

Taking the book from Yuri’s hand, Otabek set it to the table next to the chair and he worked his way between those long legs, kissing Yuri deeply. He did not bother unbuttoning the shirt, he ripped it open. Feeling steel pressed to his throat, Otabek looked up as Yuri smirked down at him.

“Maybe I’m the one who has you now,” Yuri said as the point of the knife pierced his skin a little bit.

Otabek’s dick got harder as Yuri looked defiantly on him. He pulled the knife away and looked at the tip of the blade where a little blood had gathered. Licking it, Yuri never took his eyes off of Otabek. “Just know, I can kill you at anytime,” Yuri said to him.   


Otabek never knew he could be turned on anymore than he already was. Taking the knife from Yuri’s hand, he kissed him hard and ran the steel down his side, “Likewise.”

Otabek held the knife to Yuri as he fucked him deeply, cumming harder than he ever had before.

 

* * *

 

“Meijin, we are ready,” a small man in full black coverings said to Kenjirou.

Nodding his head, Kenjirou looked at the estate, “We do this, and Nikiforov sets us all free. We need to be fast, they are trained.”

“Yes, Meijin,” the smaller man said. Kenjirou did not have many men, but he had enough. It was time to get Yuri out. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Meijin - Ninja Master
> 
> Tomorrow is our final chapter to this! Thank you so much everyone who has been following all week! 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	7. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 - Free Day - or as I am calling it... Freedom!

_Seung gil was gone, Yuri knew this without Otabek telling him. There was something different about Otabek as he fucked him harder than he ever had. Yuri had seen the bloody clothing in the bathroom hamper, he did not need to know anything more._

_He had to start wondering if what he was doing was survival or just acceptance of his situation._

 

* * *

 

Otabek was asleep when there was a rumble through the estate along with a loud explosion. It jolted him from his sleep. Sitting up, Otabek looked at Yuri then grabbed his pants to put on. He noticed Yuri had grabbed another of his white button downs and put on over his naked body.

Leo came rushing into the room, “Boss, the gates were blown up and all our silent alarms are going off.”

“Get everyone ready. Shoot first and ask questions later,” Otabek said as he got his gun harness out and started to strap it on.

“Boss, you should go down to the safe room,” Leo advised.

Otabek could hear where the front doors were being blown open and gunshots firing off around the estate. Otabek rushed to get more guns from his locked cabinets and looked over at Yuri. His little dove was standing against the wall, shaking. He needed to get him and Yuri out of there.

“Come,” Otabek said as he embraced Yuri to him, feeling him shake against his body, “I have a room we can go too.”

Yuri nodded his head and returned the embrace. There was more gunfire heard throughout the estate as Otabek pulled back a bookshelf on his wall that led down a dark staircase. Yuri had run ahead of him, the white button down shirt flowing around him as he descended the stairs.

Otabek was always prepared, or at least his great grandfather was. He had built this room during war times and when their family first started running the streets. It was deep into the earth and fully stocked.

Otabek turned the monitors on he had down there to watch over the estate. Men in black clothing and their faces covered, holding swords were taking over his estate. Otabek stood there, holding a trembling Yuri as they watched his men get slaughtered. Long swords plunged into chest, gunshots ringing all around.

“The ninjas,” Yuri whispered.

“What was that little dove?” Otabek said as he held him tighter.

Yuri turned in his arms and kissed him deeply. “They have come to get me, and kill you.”

Yuri was shaking even more in his arms. A sharp tip press to his ribs and Otabek saw those green eyes filled with tears.

“You don’t have to do this,” Otabek said.

Yuri shook his head, tears streaming down his face, “Yes I do!”

Otabek cupped Yuri’s cheek as the tip of the knife ripped through his shirt and pressed deeper to his skin. It stung, but Yuri had stopped there. Otabek saw the hesitation in Yuri’s trembling body and for a moment thought Yuri was going to stop. His little dove _was his_ , he knew Yuri told him every day he hated him and he was going to kill him, but his actions always said so much more. Their kisses were deep and passionate lately, Yuri cried out every morning as he fucked him slowly and screamed when he fucked him hard. Yuri was even initiating their intimacy. He could see it all in Yuri’s face, in his eyes. Yuri was hesitating. He could have fought Yuri, but he knew Yuri would never do it, only threaten, never actually follow through.

“I fucking hate you,” Yuri growled then he pushed the knife further. Otabek grabbed at Yuri’s wrist as the knife went into his body. His eyes were wide as the blood trailed down his body. Yuri had done it. His little dove had actually done it. He told him every day he would kill him, Otabek never thought he would actually do it.

Grabbing Yuri hard, Otabek fell to the ground, taking him with him. His chest was covered in blood where the knife was buried to the hilt. Hands covered in the warm liquid, Otabek grabbed Yuri’s face and brought him down into a crushing kiss till he started to choke on blood. His little dove was sobbing as he brushed his hair back, Yuri’s hands covered in blood as he held Otabek. Blood coughing out his mouth, he kept his eyes open, looking at his little dove.

“I did love you, Beka… only for a brief second.”

That was all Otabek needed to hear before he closed his eyes and welcomed the blackness.

 

* * *

 

Kenjirou had the plans to the estate. He knew of the hidden room in the master bedroom. Once they had cleared out his estate, he found himself lucky he had not lost many men. Running through the estate, he found the bedroom easy. A man with shoulder length brown hair was guarding the room.

Gun shots rang around him as Kenjirou dodged the shots. He had be trained since a small boy for this. He was not the Meijin for no reason. He knew one of the shelves in this room led to the secret room and he needed to get to it, but he needed to get by this man first.

As the bullets continued to explode from the gun, he knew there was one more left and waited to hear the click of the empty gun. The man curse loudly as he threw the gun and went to reach for another. Sword drawn, Kenjirou launched in the air as the man tried to unholster another gun.

It was a swift and fast kill. He had sliced his throat open and the man fell easily to the floor. He had stayed to one side of the room, Kenjirou knew this was where the room must be hidden. Pulling at shelves, one of them opened up to a staircase leading down. Keeping his sword up and ready, he quietly went down the stairs.

That was when he saw it. His main target on the floor, covered in blood. Yuri was sobbing and holding his target.

“Master Plisetsky,” Kenjirou said, “Come on, we need to leave.”

Yuri had looked up to him, seemed in a daze and his face and body covered in blood.

“Are you hurt?” Kenjirou asked.

Yuri shook his head and he offered his hand to Yuri. It was time to get him out of there.

 

* * *

 

Kenjirou had gotten him out of there. Yuri was reunited with Victor and Yuuri. He screamed at Victor and had launched at him, scratching his perfect fucking face before he was pulled off. Victor had not even tried to fight him, he knew he had left Yuri there too long.

Yuri had left the family, left it all behind. He could not handle that life anymore. He was given a hefty bank account that he could easily live off of. Moving to the other side of the world, where he was not known, where the names Altin and Nikiforov were never muttered, he made a life for himself.

Part time working at a coffee shop was simple, was easy. He did not have to worry about shadows or someone trying to kill him. He did not have to seduce men or kill them for his weekly wages. No, his life was different now.

He got compliments on the dove tattoo on his hand as he passed over lattes and espressos. He always nodded at them and went to make another coffee. His mind drifted a lot to his time at the estate, in the cage, in Altin’s bed. He never did cover the tattoo on his chest. He told himself he did it to remember how strong he was.

At least that is what he told himself.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a WILD WEEK! Omg-- so much support in this little story! I cannot thank everyone enough for following this as I came into Mafia week late. I've never done Mafia before, so this was my first attempt. The comments, post, IMS and even emails over this have been overwhelming. WOW! 
> 
> I did this differently than I normally do, this is something I'd usually do as a really long one shot, but short little burst chapters have been so much fun!!!! 
> 
> Thank you everyone again! 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
